Noo-Noo
FNaTL= Noo-Noo is an easter egg/hallucination in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance Noo-Noo seems to be very similar to his show counterpart, as a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with a black tube connected to a nozzle, except for some small details. His eyes are now tiny white dots, and his vacuum mouth has a set of sharp teeth. The little brush-like object by the front of his head is also missing, which was a mistake by the game's creator. Behavior Noo-Noo will appear at random when checking the Kitchen camera. After seeing him, a demonic voice will play following with him appearing in the office. If the monitor isn't brought up in a certain amount of time, Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player along with crashing the game. Trivia *Noo-Noo acts extremely similar to Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Noo-Noo can sometimes appear in the office without being seen in the Kitchen beforehand. *If you reverse the sound when he's in the kitchen, it is the first 911 call found here. *The game's creator, Critolious, had claimed that he forgot to add Noo-Noo's brush on his head. The reason for this is unknown, however in the 6/20 minigame in FNaTL 2, we can see the original un-modified Noo-Noo, so perhaps the brush was a modification like the teeth added to him. *Noo-Noo's scream originally came from a whale, as said by Critolious on Twitter. *Even though it is said that the teeth came after the Custard Machine Explosion Incident, in the FNaTL 2 cutscene he has the teeth AND the possessed eyes. This may either be important to the plot, or just the creator overlooking it or not making a new model. *If you stay in the main menu too long Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player and crash the game. |-|FNaTL 2= Noo-Noo is a malfunctioning animatronic and antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance Unlike Noo-Noo from the first game, Noo-Noo looks normal, with the exception of the eyes and his teeth. He is a blue cylindric vacuum with a brush attachment on top of his head, two pop out eyes connected by tubes, and a large tube with an opening on the end functioning as the vacuum with two sets of teeth to help suck up solid objects. The bottom is a half cylinder under the main body to travel around on. Behavior Noo-Noo starts off in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. Noo-Noo will stay there until he starts his music box, which means that he will start his cleaning soon. Unlike the other animatronics and like Tinky Winky V2, Noo-Noo will not be stalled by the smoke machine, as his programming allows him to see through smoke in the event of a fire, allowing Noo-Noo to lead customers to safety. The only way to stop Noo-Noo is to use the Toggle Transmissions to cancel his actions. If not, the player will be killed shortly. Trivia * Unlike Noo-Noo from the first game, Noo-Noo does not crash the game in the second game. * It is explained by Phone Guy that when the animatronics catch you, they have Noo-Noo vacuum you up, and put you in the trash. This is lethal due to the teeth in his mouth. * Inside of Noo-Noo, is the previous phone guy's dead corpse, meaning that this is the same Noo-Noo from the first game. * On Night 5, before the phone guy can finish his message, a strangle garble appears. If played right and decoded correctly, you will get a surprise message from the previous phone guy's spirit. Some think this garble to be of Noo-Noo's, but it is not. * In early versions of the game, Noo-Noo's AI was too powerful, but was later nerfed in version 1.22. * Sometimes when starting the game a secret Noo-Noo screen will appear showing the original dead phone guy pouring out of the vacuum. |-|FNaTL 3 : T. E. G.= Noo-Noo is an antagonist in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game. Appearance Noo-Noo is a blue cylindrical vacuum cleaner with two pop out eyes connected by tubes, a black vacuum brush at the front on top of his head, a black half cylinder under the main body for mobility, and a black tube connected to a nozzle for cleaning, like before. Unlike before, he has four/five sets of bloody, sharp teeth, and many holes and rust all over his body. The inside of him contains the flesh, blood, organs, and head of Phone Guy. Behavior Noo-Noo starts in the Spare Props area, and has two stages there. He will move to the Props Hall, the Original Props area, the Ventilation Hall, the Parts Hall, and the Main Hall. When he gets to the Parts Hall and the Main Hall, he will move to the right or left doors, respectively. If the player fails to close the door, then Noo-Noo will jumpscare the player, disabling cameras, equipment, lights, and power regeneration, leaving the player incredibly helpless and vulnerable. This happens for a somewhat long time. Noo-Noo gives very little time to close the door, and combined with his effects, makes him a very dangerous enemy. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Noonooinkitchen.png|Noo-Noo in the Kitchen. noo noo office.png|Noo-Noo in the office. Noonoo office.png|Noo-Noo's Texture in the office. Noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Minigame noonoo.png|Noo-Noo's minigame sprite. Beta noo noo jumpscare.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare from the demo, presumably used when staying in the main menu for too long. FNaTL 2 Noo noo title.png|Noo-Noo from the title screen. noo noo v2 kitchen.png|Noo-Noo in Noo-Noo's Kitchen. noo noo v2 kitchen 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to go to the office. 126.png|A unused texture of Noo-Noo in the office. noo noo v2 jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Five nights at tubbyland 2 by thesitcixd-d8vhfp7.png|Noo-Noo's jumpscare after the FNaTL 2 cutscene. Noo noo v2 secret screen.png|The secret screen of Noo-Noo pouring out the first game's Employee #3's corpse. FNaTL2 Noo noo scare bright.jpeg|A frame of Noo-Noo's jumpscare, brightened. Note Employee #3's head inside. Death 2.png|Noo-Noo from the death screen. Noo noo trailer.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 2 trailer. Po v2 noo noo perform.gif|Po V2 and Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Noo noo perform.gif|Noo-Noo from the FNaTL 3 trailer. Noo noo trailer.gif|Noo-Noo im the FNaTL 2 trailer. FNaTL 3 : The End Game Noo noo spare props 1.png|Noo-Noo in the Spare Props area. Noo noo spare props 2.png|Noo-Noo getting ready to leave the Spare Props area. Noo noo vent hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Ventilation Hall. Noo noo props hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Props Hall. Noo noo original props.png|Noo-Noo in the Original Props area. Noo noo main hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Main Hall. noo noo parts hall.png|Noo-Noo in the Parts Hall. Note the two shiny eyes seen through a hole in his body. Noo noo left door.png|Noo-Noo at the left door. Noo noo right door.png|Noo-Noo at the right door. Noo noo jumpscare.gif|Noo-Noo's jumpscare. Noo noo full body.png|Noo-Noo full body image. Game over noo-noo.png|Noo-Noo hidden at the end of the Props Hall in the game over screen. Noo-noo jumpscare bright.gif|Some frames of Noo-Noo's jumpscare brightened, a head is visible inside him. Employee 3 inside noo noo bright.jpeg|Noo-Noo in parts hall brightened and zoomed in to see Employee #3's corpse. Hidden ones.png|An image of PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo from Critolious's DeviantArt. |-|Audio= FNaTL FNaTL 2 FNaTL 3 : The End Game Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Males Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game